


Trouble Sleeping

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, Day 3 - Hurt and Comfort, F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 3 - Jul. 8 - Hurt and Comfortby Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 3 - Jul. 8 - Hurt and Comfort  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

Macy has been having trouble sleeping since she's been rescued from Jimmy, Harry’s Darklighter. He kidnapped her and held her hostage for two days. She told her sisters and Harry that she's fine, but she's still having nightmares. She went to her room to try to get some rest. After an hour or so, Harry goes to check up on her. He is about to knock on the door when he hears her crying. He hesitates, then taps the door with his finger. Macy doesn't answer. Harry slowly opens the door, walks in and sits on the side of the bed. He caresses Macy's face.

Harry: Macy, honey, what is it? Still having trouble sleeping?

Macy looks up at his sweet face and nods.

Macy: I keep having nightmares about Jimmy kidnapping me. They won't stop. I'm so tired.

Harry wipes away her tears and caresses her face again.

Harry: I wish there's something I can do to help. Would you mind if I laid with you for awhile?

Macy sees the hurt in Harry's eyes.

Macy: I'd like that. Thank you.

Harry gets up from the bed and lays next to Macy. They are facing each other and he puts his arm around her.

Harry: Close your eyes sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up.

Macy: Okay.

She closes her eyes and snuggles close to Harry and they both slept for several hours.


End file.
